fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Salem Chapter Release/@comment-32879369-20171123185353
I am removing the original content, got access to the Virginia Library and they have done a better job than me, credits to Benjamin Ray. There are more locations than mine (a mediocre number of 5). A. Judge Jonathan Corwin B. Samuel Shattock, John Cook, Isaac Stern, and John Bly C. Bartholomew Gedney D. Stephen Sewall E. Court House F. Rev. Nicholas Noynes G. Judge John Hathorne H. Sheriff George Corwin I. Bridget Bishop, J. Meeting House K. Gedney's "Ship Tavern" L. The Prison M. Samuel Beadle N. Rev. John Higginson O. Ann Pudeator and John Best P. Capt. John Higginson Q. The Town Common R. John Robinson S. Christopher Babbage T. Thomas Beadle U. Phillip English W. Place of execution 1. John Willard 2. Isaac Easty 3. Francis Peabody 4. Joseph Porter 5. William Hobbs 6. John Roberinson 7. William Nichols 8. Bray Wilkins 9. Aaron Way 10 Thomas Baily 11. Thomas Fuller, Sr. 12. William Way 13. Francis Elliot 14. Jonathan Knight 15. Thomas Cave 16. Philip Knight 17. Isaac Burton 18. John Nichols, Jr. 19. Humphrey Case 20. Thomas Fuller, Jr. 21. Jacob Fuller 22. Benjamine Fuller. 23. Deacon Edward Putnam 24. Sgt. Thomas Putnam 25. Peter Prescot 26. Ezekiel Cheever 27. Eleazer Putnam 28. Henery Kenny 29. John Martin 30. John Dale. 31. Joseph Prince 32. Joseph Putnam 33. John Putnam Ill 34. Benjamin Putnam 35. Daniel Andrew 36. John Leach, Jr. 37. John Putnam, Jr. 38. Joshua Rea 39. Mary Putnam 40. Alexander Osborn & James Prince 41. Jonathan Putnam 42. Goerge Jacobs, Jr. 43. Peter Cloyse 44. William Small 45. John Darling 46. James Putnam 47. Capt. John Putnam 48. Daniel Rea 49. Henry Brown 50. John Hutchinson 51. Joseph Whipple 52. Benjamin Porter 53. Joseph Herrick. 54. John Phelps 55. Goerge Flint 56. Ruth Sibley 57. John Buxton 58. William Allin 59. Samuel Brabrook 60. James Smith 61. Sarnuel Silbey 62. Rev. James Bayley 63. John Shepherd 64. John Flint 65. John Rea 66. Joshua Rea 67. Jeremiah Watts 68. Edward Bishop (Sawyer) 69. Edward Bishop (Husb.) 70. Capt. Thomas Rayment 71. Joseph Hutchinson, Jr. 72. William Buckley 73. Joseph Holton, Jr. 74. Thomas Haines 75. John Holton 76. Joseph Holton, Sr. 77. Joseph Hutchinson, Sr. 78. John Hadlock 79. Nathaniel Putnam 80. Israel Porter 81. James Kettle 82. Royalside Schoolhouse 83. Dr. William Grigg 84. John Tras 85. Cornelius Bake 86. Exercise Conan 87. Peter Woodberr 88. John Rayment, Sr. 89. Joseph Swinnerton 90. Benjamine Hutchinson 91. Job Swinnerton 92. Henry Houlton 93. Sarah Houlton 94. Samuel Rea 95. Francis Nurse 96. Samuel Nurse 97. John Tarbell 98. Thomas Preston 99. Jacob Barney 100. Sgt. John Leach, Sr. 101. Capt. John Dodge, Jr. 102. Henry Herrick 103. Lot Conant 104. Benjamin Balch, Sr. 105. Thomas Gage 106. Trask & Grove 107. Rev. John Hale 108. Dorcas Hoar 109. William Upton Samuel Upton 110. Abraham Smith John Smith 111. Isaac Goodell 112. Abraham Walcot 113. Zachariah Goodell 114. Samuel Abbry 115. John Walcot 116. Jasper Swinnerton 117. John Weldon 118. Gertrude Pope 119. Capt. Thomas Flint 120. Joseph Flint 121. Isaac Needham 122. Widow Sheldon Susannah Sheldon 123. Walter Phillip 124. Samuel Endicot 125. Families of Creasey, King, Batchelder, and Howard 126. John Green 127. John Parker 128. Giles Corey Martha Corey 129. Henry Crosby 130. Anthony Needham, Jr. 131. Anthony Needharn, Sr. 132. Nathaniel Felton 133. James Houlton 134. John Felton 135. Sarah Phillips 136. Benjamine Scarlett 137. Benjamin Pope 138. Robert Moulton 139. John Plocter 140. Daniel Epps 141. Joseph Buxton 142. Goerge Jacobs, Sr. 143. William Shaw 144. Alice Shaflin 145. Families of Buffington, Stone, and Southwick 146. William Osborne 147. Families of Very, Gould, Follet, and Meacham , + Nathaniel Ingersoll Rev. Samuel Parris